HUNHAN MARRIAGE
by Park Yoo Ra
Summary: cerita pernikahan luhan dan sehun. bingung summary nya. baca aja ne :p


Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: hunhan. Slight kaisoo

Warning:GS, TYPO dll dsb dst.

DLDR okai! No Plagiat. No flame.

Cerita punya gue, jangan di ambil (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehun-ah.. ireona hei." Seorang yeoja manis sedang menepuk pelan pipi sang namja yang bernama sehun tersebut.

"eum" yang dibangunkan hanya bergumam pelan lalu menarik sang yeoja ke dalam dekapannya.

"sehunnie aish cepat bangun, nanti kita terlambat ke kampus..." sang yeoja memberontak didalam pelukan sang namja.

"lima menit lagi luhan, aku masih ingin seperti ini." Jawab sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

"sesak bodoh." Luhan memukul pelan dada sehun.

"istriku galak sekali." Sehun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar sang istri dapat bernafas. "sehunnie, bangunlah. Ini sudah sangat siang, kalau kita terlambat bagaimana?" tanya luhan sambil memainkan tangannya di wajah sehun.

"morning kiss yeobo." Kata sehun, matanya masih terpejam.

CHU~

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir sehun.

"sudahkan? Cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapann." Kata luhan sambil beranjak dari tubuh sehun. "mandikan aku yeobo." Kata sehun manja sambil menarik lengan luhan. wajah luhan bersemu.

"mandi sendiri." Kata luhan sambil melepaskan tangan sehun dari tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum simpul karna sikap istrinya.

Sehun dan luhan, mereka sudah menikah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Umur mereka masih sangat muda, luhan 19 tahun dan sehun 20 tahun. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera menikah karna usia pacaran mereka yang sudah hampir mencapai 7 tahun, mereka juga sudah sangat yakin dengan pilihan mereka. Walaupun selama 7 tahun itu pasti banyak sekali hambatannya. Sehun dan luhan berkuliah di jurusan yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Semua juga sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Setiap pulang kuliah, sehun pergi ke kantor appa nya. sehun membantu appa nya di perusahaan, karna setelah selesai kuliah, sehun lah yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan appanya. Sedangkan luhan? dia membuka toko kue bersama adiknya, kyungsoo namanya. Setelah dia selesai kuliah, maka dia akan pergi ke toko kue. Alasannya jika hanya menunggu sehun di rumah, dia bisa mati kebosanan katanya.

"yeobo, sepatuku kau taruh dimana.?" Teriak sehun dari lantai dua, letak kamarnya dengan luhan.

"dekat lemari." Kata luhan sambil berteriak juga.

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, sehun selalu sembarangan menaruh barang-barangnya, sejak mereka berpacaran luhan juga sering menginap di apartemen sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi sehun dan luhan tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim sebelum mereka benar-benar mengikat satu sama lain dengan janji suci.

Sehun turun dari lantai dua, wajahnya sudah segar. Tentu saja, dia kan sudah mandi. Luhan melhatnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring sehun.

"kau lembur lagi sehun-ah.?" Tanya luhan sambil menyantap makananya. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Sehun akhir-akhir ini sering lembur karna banyak tugas di kantor sang appa.

"wae luhannie?." Tanya sehun melihat wajah luhan yang sedikit kecewa

"ani, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tapi kalau kau sibuk, aku tidak bisa memaksa." Kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

"kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Kata sehun sambil mengacak-acak surai luhan. luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dulu luhan memang seperti anak kecil, cemburuan, protektif, sering melarang sehun. Tapi sekarang luhan sudah dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"aku memang sudah dewasa, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Lalu kita berangkat." Kata luhan. sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"luhan eonnie kau tidak apa-apa? wajahmu pucat." Kata seorang gadis bermata bulat.

"ani kyungsoo-ah, eonnie hanya sedikit pusing." Kata luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"kalau eonnie capek lebih baik istrirahat saja, apa eonnie mau aku panggil kai agar mengantar eonnie pulang.?" Kata kyungsoo lagi. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri kyungsoo-ah." Kata luhan lagi.

"eonnie, kau sedang tidak sehat. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku panggil kai saja ya? Dia sedang tidak ada kelas." Kyungsoo memaksa luhan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin. Kelas luhan dan sehun sudah selesai sejak tadi, sehun langsung menuju kantor sang appa. Karna luhan bilang dia ingin ke kantin dulu bersama kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba luhan merasa sangat pusing dan lemas.

"noona, kau kenapa?." Tanya laki-laki berkulit tan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kai. "kai tolong antar luhan eonnie pulang, sepertinya dia kelelahan." Kata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tadi memang mengirimi kai pesan agar segera ke kantin. "ani kai-ah, noona tidak kenapa-kenapa." Kata luhan keukeuh. Padahal jelas sekali kalau wajahnya pucat dan menahan sakit. "sudahlah kai, jangan tanya eonnie, dia keras kepala. Ayo antar eonnie pulang." Kata kyungsoo sembari membantu luhan bangun.

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sangat bertumpuk. Dia sengaja mengerjakakan semuanya hari ini agar besok dia tidak usah masuk ke kantor appa nya. dia sangat ingin menikmati hari libur besok bersama luhan.

Drrt...drrttt...

"yeoboseo. Ada apa kyungsoo-ah?"

"..."

"ne aku pulang." Raut wajah sehun berubah saat menerima telfon dari kyungsoo. Luhan saat ini sakit dan kyungsoo menyuruh sehun agar cepat pulang.

Sehun langsung mengambil tas ransel nya dan segera menuju parkiran.

Sehun mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Pasalnya dia panik karna sang istri tiba-tiba saja sakit.

.

.

.

"mana luhan?" tanya sehun ketika sampai di rumah. Dia rumah sehun dan luhan hanya ada kyungsoo yang sedang membuat bubur di dapur. Sedangkan kai sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli kimchi.

"di kamar, oppa." kata kyungsoo tanpa menatap sehun. Sehun langsung saja menaiki tangga dan menghampiri luhan yang sedang tertidur. Sehun mengusap pelan pipi luhan. wajahnya pucat, seperti kelelahan. Tiba-tiba luhan bangun dan memegang tangan sehun yang ada di pipinya.

"pabbo." Sehun langsung menyentil kening luhan.

"ya! Suami kurang ajar. Aku sedang sakit tau." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"aku sudah berulang kali bilang padamu, jangan terlalu lelah di toko kue." Kata sehun sambil mengecup kening istrinya. Luhan hanya memejamkan mata saat sehun mengecup keningnya. Meresap kasih sayang yang sehun salurkan lewat kecupannya.

"aku tidak lelah sehunnie." Kata luhan sambil memegang tangan sehun.

"terserah kau, dasar keras kepala." Kata sehun sambil mengelus tangan luhan.

CKLEK

"eonnie, ini buburnya. Oppa, kau harus bisa membuat eonnie menghabiskan bubur ini ne. Aku pamit dulu." Kata kyungsoo sambil meletakkan bubur buatannya di meja nakas yang ada di samping luhan.

"nde, jangan bercumbu di jalan dengan kai. Berbahaya." Kata sehun meledek kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya men-deathglare sehun karna secara frontal dan tanpa rasa bersalah berkata seperti itu.

"tidak hyung, kami akan bercumbu di apartemen. Benarkan chagi?." Kata kai yang tiba-tiba masuk dan merangkul kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wajahnya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus kematengan(?) hanya menunduk.

"hahahahaa... sudah kalian pergi sana." Kata luhan tertawa lebar.

"oke noona, bye." Kata kai sambil menarik pinggang kyungso. Kyungsoo masih sibuk menunduk menahan malu yang amat sangat.

.

"ayo makan sayang." Kata sehun memaksa luhan untuk makan, luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak sehunnie, aku ingin makan ramen pedas." Kata luhan sembari membuang muka. "ne, tapi kau harus menghabiskan bubur ini dulu." Kata sehun membujuk luhan.

"tidak mau, kalau hanya satu suap aku mau." Kata luhan sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "yasudah ne, satu suap setelah itu kita mencari kedai ramen." Kata sehun akhirnya mengalah. Istrinya memang keras kepala. Luhan langsung menyambar sendok yang ada di tangan sehun, lalu memakan buburnya satu sendok. Setelah itu dia segera berganti baju. Sedangkan sehun hanya duduk di atas ranjang sambil bermain game di smartphonenya.

"kajja sehunnie." Kata luhan yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memegang tangan luhan. membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mencari kedai ramen.

Pilihannya akhirnya tertuju pada kedai ramen yang ada di dekat taman kota. Luhan sudah menghabiskan dua ramen super pedas. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali meminum bubble tea nya.

Setelah selesai mereka langsung pergi dari situ dan berkunjung sebentar ke sungai han.

Sore hari di sungai han memang sangat indah. Luhan sengaja mengajak sehun kesini untuk melihat sunset bersama.

Tidak terasa waktu pun sudah menunjukkan 20.00 KST. Luhan sudah tertidur di mobil sehun. Sehun yang tidak tega membangunkannya akhirnya menggendong luhan sampai ke kamar. Luhan tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

.

.

.

.

03.00 KST

"sehunnie..." lirih luhan sambil memegang perutnya yang melilit. Sehun masih tertidur pulas memeluk luhan. akhirnya luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit perutnya menendang 'milik' sehun.

"ARRRRGHHH.. apa yang kau lakukan luhan astaga, ini sakit sekali." Kata sehun langsung membuka matanya.

"perutku sakit sehunnie." Kata luhan sambil menangis. Sehun langsung panik dan mengabaikan sakit di bagian sensitifnya.

"tunggu, aku telfon dokter sebentar." Kata sehun langsung keluar kamar. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan masih menangis menahan sakit perutnya.

.

20 menit kemudian dokter pribadi sehun datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan luhan.

CKLEK

Dokter keluar dari kamar luhan.

"bagaimana uisanim?." Tanya sehun dengan raut wajah yang sangat panik. "tenanglah tuan Oh. Nyonya Oh hanya mengalami keram perut. Ini wajar terjadi saat kehamilan masih muda." Kata dokter tersebut. Sehun melongo tidak percaya. Kehamilan muda? Berarti? Luhan hamil?

"selamat tuan Oh." Kata dokter tersebut lagi dan tersenyum. Sehun langsung merubah expresi plongo nya dengan expresi gembira.

"gamsahamnida uisanim." Kata sehun sambil terus tersenyum. "nde, cheonmaneyo. Jaga nyonya Oh ne. Jangan biarkan dia kelelahan dan makannya harus teratur, saya pamit." Kata dokter tersebut. Sehun mengantar dokter tersebut sampai pintu keluar rumah. Lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Saat dilihat, luhan sudah terlelap. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir luhan. "gomawoyo yeobo." Katanya. Lalu sehun tidur sambil memeluk luhan.

.

.

.

"OH SEHOON BANGUN CEPAT. KITA TERLAMBAT AISH PABBO." Dipagi hari yang cerah ini sudah diisi dengan suara teriakan luhan yang sangat merdu. Karna sang suami tidak kunjung membuka mata, maka jadilah kejadian brutal seperti ini. Luhan terlihat memukul sehun dengan bantal dan guling yang ada di ranjang mereka.

GREB

Bukannya bangun, sehun malah menarik lengan luhan. dan sekarang luhan terjatuh di atas tubuh sehun.

"Hueeekkk..." luhan langsung bangkit ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dia tiba-tiba mual saat dipeluk sehun(?). sehun yang tadinya berniat menggoda luhan pun sekarang malah menjadi panik.

Luhan masih sibuk memuntahkan air di wastafel. Sementara sehun dengan setia mengusap-usap punggung luhan.

"masih mual.?" Tanya sehun saat luhan sudah selesai muntah(?)

"eum, aku kenapa sehun-ah? Apa maag-ku kambuh?." Tanya luhan.

"ani, di dalam sini ada sehun junior." Kata sehun sambil mengusap perut luhan yang masih rata.

"maksudmu...? hamil...?." tanya luhan dengan mata O.O. sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"AAAAAA SEHUNNIE, AKU AKAN MENJADI EOMMAAAAAA..." teriak luhan kegirangan sambil memeluk sehun.

"sst. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. kau tidak boleh ke kampus hari ini. Aku juga hanya akan ke kantor appa agar pulang cepat." Kata sehun sambil mengusap surai luhan. luhan hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum.

.

Luhan dan sehun terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, tapi sepertinya hanya sehun yang makan. Karna luhan hanya memandang roti-nya tidak selera.

"luhan, makan sarapanmu." Kata sehun dengan nada tegas. Kalau sehun tetap bersikap lembut pada luhan, luhan tetap saja tidak mau makan. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia paling tidak bisa membantah sehun jika nada nya sudah seperti ini. Akhirnya luhan makan, hanya dua suap roti. Sisanya tidak dimakan, sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku sudah selesai, aku ke kantor ne." Kata sehun sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Luhan juga ikut berdiri dan mengantar sehun sampai pintu.

"ingat jangan terlalu lelah." Kata sehun saat mereka berada di depan pintu. Sehun mengecup luhan. luhan tersenyum lebar.

"hati-hati ne sehunnie..." kata luhan sambil berdadah-dadah ria(?)

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat sedang menelfon di sofa sambil menyantap ice cream dan menonton televisi. "yeoboseo, kyungie kau dimana? Bisa ke rumahku tidak? Buatkan aku bibimbap."

"aku masih di kampus eonnie, mungkin jam 2 baru selesai. Eonnie kan bisa membuatnya?."

"aku ingin kau yang membuatnya, kalau sudah selesai kuliah cepat ke rumahku ne?."

"aish, memangnya ada apa eonnie? Tidak biasanya."

"sudahlah, aku sedang ngidam. Kalau kau tidak mau kesini, akan aku bocorkan ke semua orang kalau kau itu suka bercumbu denga kai. Hahahaaaaa..."

"YA! nanti aku kesana. Dasar menyebalkan."

PIP

Ya, tadi cuplikan percakapan luhan dan kyungsoo di telfon. Luhan saat ini sedang dilanda kebosanan tingkat internasional.

.

2.15 KST

"eonnie...buka pintunya" kyungsoo terlihat menggedo-gedor pintu rumah luhan. sungguh tamu yang sangat sopan.

"nee tunggu." Luhan segera membuka pintu. Terlihat kyungsoo dengan tampang muram. "aigooo kyungie, wajahmu kenapa seperti itu.? Belum di cumbu kai ya?."ledek luhan sambil mencubit gemas pipi kyungsoo.

"EONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." kyungsoo berteriak dengan nada 6 oktaf nya. sementara luhan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"yasudah, ayo masuk. Aku akan memberi tahu kabar bahagia." Kata luhan sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo.

Luhan mengajak kyungsoo duduk di sofa besar ruang tengah. "eonnie mau memberi tahu apa?." tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"buatkan aku bibimbap dulu yang super pedas. Baru aku akan memberi tahumu." Kata luhan cengengesan.

"aish licik." Kata kyungsoo, dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat bibimbap.

Luhan hanya menunggu kyungsoo sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa.

20 menit kemudian, kyungsoo datang membawa 2 bibimbap dan 2 jus strawberry. Luhan sudah bernafsu ingin menyantap itu semua.

"luhan aku pulang." Teriak seorang namja, siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun.

"aku di ruang tengah sehun." Kata luhan berteriak juga. Tangannya sudah bersiap ingin menyantap bibimbap yang ada di depannya.

"eonnie, itu pedas sekali." Kata kyungsoo memberi tahu.

"tidak apa kyungi-ah, eonnie sedang ingin memakan yang pedas." Kata luhan.

"hey! Kau ingin makan pedas? Tidak boleh!". Sehun yang ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka berdua langsung menyambar mangkuk yang ada di hadapan luhan. luhan langsung cemberut dan ingin menangis.

"oppa, biarkan saja. Kasihan eonnie..." kata kyungsoo membela luhan.

"tidak kyungsoo. Luhan sedang hamil, makanan pedas bisa membahayakan kandungannya." Kata sehun tegas.

"MWO!? Kenapa eonnie tidak bilang? Kalau tahu seperti itu aku tidak akan memasakkannya." Kata kyungsoo melotot horor.

"aku ingin kyungieeee...". kata luhan dengan muka memelas, kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyantap bibimbap miliknya sampai habis. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menelan saliva. Sehun juga sebenarnya tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

BRAK

Luhan menggebrak meja dan langsung naik ke kamarnya. Sehun segera menaruh mangkuk yang tadi dia pegang dan menyusul luhan ke kamar. Sementara kyungsoo? Dia sedang menghabisi jatah bibimbap yang tadinya akan menjadi milik luhan.

.

"luhannie, buka pintunya." Kata sehun lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari luhan.

"Oh Luhan! Buka pintunya atau aku dobrak?." Kata sehun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"PERGI SANA! DASAR SUAMI JAHAT! PERGI JANGAN PULANG!" kata luhan emosi sambil menendang pintu kamar mereka. Sehun yang berada di depan pintu kamar sontak kaget dan memundurkan badannya. Biasanya jika sehun sudah berubah menjadi tegas, luhan akan menurut. Tapi sekarang? Sehun mati kutu.

"oppa, aku pulang ne. Jaga eonnie baik-baik. Annyeong." Kata kyungsoo dari bawah. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman seadanya.

"luhan sayang, buka pintunya..." sehun membujuk luhan lagi.

"TIDAK AKAN SEBELUM AKU MAKAN BIBIMBAP YANG TADI. SEHUN JAHAT SEHUN JAHAT. PERGIIIIIIIIIIIII..." luhan teriak seperti orang kesurupan.

Sehun menyerah. "baiklah baiklah, nanti kita beli." Kata sehun pelan. "JANJI?" luhan teriak lagi. "ne.." kata sehun.

CKLEK

Terlihatlah luhan keluar dengan wajah acak-acakan, mata membengkak, hidung memerah. Sehun langsung memeluk luhan. dia tidak menyangka luhan akan menjadi sesensitif ini.

"luhan, kau tau? Memiliki mu itu hadiah terbesar bagiku. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita punya aegya. Aku tidak mau melihat kau dan aegya kita kesakitan seperti semalam setelah kau memakan ramen pedas." Kata sehun sambil mengusap surai luhan. dia mencoba memberi pengertian pada luhan. luhan tertegun, dia baru ingat ketika semalam perutnya melilit.

"mianhae sehunnie, aku egois ne?" kata luhan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun. "ani.. yasudah kau istirahat ne." Kata sehun membawa luhan ke atas ranjang mereka. Sehun menidurkan luhan dan terus mengecupi keningnya. Luhan yang merasa nyaman akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

9 bulan kemudian...

"SEHUNNNNN... PERUTKU SAKIT. ARRGHHH SEHUNNIEEEEEE..." teriak luhan dari kamar mereka. Sehun sedang berada di dapur, niatnya untuk membuatkan luhan susu diurungkan mendengar pekikan luhan. sehun terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Dilihat luhan sedang menahan sakit.

"ayo ke rumah sakit, sepertinya sudah waktunya." Kata sehun sembari menggendong luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul Internasional Hospital

Tuan dan nyonya Oh beserta Tuan dan Nyonya Xi terlihat sibuk berdoa, sementara sehun? Dia malah mondar mandir panik.

"sehun, duduklah... jangan panik." Kata nyonya Xi. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping nyonya xi.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara tangis bayi menggema, semua yang ada disitu menghela nafas lega.

CLEK

"uisanim, bagaimana istri saya?." Sehun langsung menghampiri sang dokter. "nyonya oh sangat sehat, bayinya juga. Selamat tuan Oh, bayi anda perempuan." Kata dokter tersebut. "bolehkah saya melihatnya?." Kata sehun lagi. "tentu." Balas dokter tersebut. Sehun langsung masuk ke ruangan luhan. sementara bayi mereka di bersihkan. Sehun langsung menghampiri luhan dan mengecup kening luhan. "gomawo yeobo." Kata sehun, luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Karna masih lemas.

Tidak lama kemudian tuan dan nyonya Oh beserta tuan dan nyonya Xi masuk. Terlihat nyonya Oh menggendong bayi perempuan mungil dan cantik.

"apakah itu anakku?." Kata sehun polos. "anak kalian bodoh, lihatlah wajahnya cantik sekali seperti luhan, tapi matanya tajam sepertimu sehunnie." Kata nyonya Oh sambil menaruh bayi tersebut di samping luhan. luhan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi bayi tersebut.

"namanya siapa?." Tanya tuan Xi. Sehun dan luhan terlihat berfikir, tiba-tiba sehun tersenyum. "Oh Baek Hyun." Kata sehun tersenyum. Luhan juga ikut tersenyum, ternyata nama tersebut yag dipilih sehun. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"nanti kita buat adik untuk baekhyun lagi ne." Kata sehun berbisik di telinga luhan.

"pervert!." Luhan melotot horor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END...

Bagaimana? Ancur pisan? Review ne. Gomawo :*


End file.
